pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis Diamond and Pearl help the bodyguards in defeating the Team Galactic grunts. The bodyguards devise a plan to get rid of the grunts, and cooperate with Diamond and Pearl, whose Pokémon evolve. This gets Saturn's attention, who uses a weapon so powerful it was never meant to be used by humans. Chapter Plot Paka and Uji tell that missy is actually a noble daughter from a wealthy family, and that they have been employed to protect her. While Diamond is calm about this, Pearl whinces. Paka and Uji can't comprehend why the boys are so surprised about this fact, and ask them if they are allies or enemies. Diamond claims they are friends, without Pearl's consent, and explains anyone who is protecting missy is their friend. The bodyguards are pleased, while Diamond claims they can be closer friends if they hear their act. Diamond claims he expected to see "Veil" stones in Veilstone City, but that's not the case. Uji chuckles, while Paka tells them to stay put while they handle these grunts, for their mission is to protect the hidden lady. Their Buizel and Burmy attack the grunts' Pokémon, but they note they are outnumbered. Thus, Paka decides they should perform the combo move like they did at the Lost Tower. Buizel propels its tail, creating a Sandstorm to sweep the enemy away. Diamond and Pearl watch the battle from the sidelines, and the latter believes missy is hidden somewhere. He wonders why the bodyguards did that, and Diamond points out that these grunts are after her. Diamond goes to Uji, and lets his Tru use Razor Leaf. This attack combines with Sandstorm, which deals more damage and hinders enemy's sight. Pearl notices a Skuntank, and explains it'll use Night Slash, so Burmy blocks that attack. Noting that Pearl can predict enemy's movements, Paka and Uji see the boys are good Pokémon trainers, and think of giving them some pointers to perfect them. Paka and Uji have Diamond and Pearl lined up, despite them reminding that they were supposed to watch the battle. Paka has Pearl have Chimler jump away, while Uji advises Diamond to have Tru use Stealth Rock. Tru forms the boulders, on which Chimler leaps away. Chimler is surrounded by a flock of Staravia, so Paka tells Pearl to use Ember. Pearl orders Chimler to do so, who fires the attack in the whirlwind, which hits the Staravia flock. Uji explains the rotation of the whirlwind causes Ember to hit all Pokémon at once. The grunts are in shock from the attack, pleasing Uji, as they can catch them off-guard. Chatler carries Burmy across a number of Skuntank, allowing it to use Hidden Power to blow a strong hit at all Pokémon. Pearl sees how powerful these bodyguards really are, but Paka and Uji note Diamond and Pearl's Pokémon are already strong, it just needs the right way to use their attacks. In fact, they point out that Tru and Chimler are evolving into their final stage. Pearl and Diamond are pleased, and realize by helping missy train to win Gym battles, their Pokémon have grown stronger as well. However, there are some of enemy's Pokémon that are still capable to continue the fight. Paka advises everyone to retreat, as he tells they have been fighting near the department store. Uji understands, for the enemy could get a clue as to where missy is hidden. With that, Paka, Diamond, Pearl and Uji retreat away. In the department store, missy wakes up. She sends Prinplup, and examining her surroundings, she sees they are in a shop. At the enemy's headquarters, Saturn is extremely annoyed that his subordinates haven't found missy, not even having captured the bodyguards. He wants to see the bodyguards experience an ultimate dread. Saturn grins, and asks where is Jupiter, and is told she has not returned yet. Thus, he wants to use a machine, which is said to be operable. In fact, he decides to use the machine, despite their current focus being on the Galactic Bomb. In fact, he believes nobody would mind if he uses this ancient machine, to which nobody is even paying attention to. He orders for the machine to be used, and its hatch to be opened. He demands to know where the bodyguards are, as to lure them to the Veilstone building. He demands the grunts to send another camera to monitor them. After being told that the last one was destroyed, Saturn simply demands a new one, and is extremely impatient about it. Diamond and Pearl continue running with the bodyguards, seeing that eight of the grunts are still able to fight. The boys note the grunts feel creepy, as they don't give commands to their Pokémon, and don't even blink, yet move around in perfect unison. Paka and Uji have similar thoughts about that. The bodyguards note their tactics worked because they charged at the enemy and unleashed their attacks. Since the enemy's formation hasn't changed, Paka has Buizel fire Swift, followed with Sonic Boom. However, the grunts dodge these attacks, to which the bodyguards see that the grunts work as one man: they run, dodge and stop as one. Uji thinks they can use that to their advantage. Paka thinks Uji is a bit too confident, since they ran towards the end of a building, but Uji has an idea. Uji jumps with Diamond and Pearl, tying them up with his muffler and giving them a headset. Diamond takes a look at the building, seeing it has spikes, much like the one in Eterna City. Uji wants Pearl to command his Infernape to fire attacks. Pearl is worried, since Infernape has lousy aim and could strike them. Uji doesn't have such concerns, and simply asks Pearl to do as told. Chimler fires Ember, which hits the satellite dish. Paka warns they could get hit, but Uji claims it all serves a purpose: the support of the satellite dish is damaged. Next, on Uji's behalf, Diamond's Torterra uses Earthquake. The attack destroys the satellite dish's support, causing it to fall off, along with the grunts and their Pokémon. Uji is glad they succeeded, according to his plan, even if they could've get hit by the Earthquake, too. Diamond and Pearl are pleased, and make puns. Without further ado, the bodyguards are ready to return to their client. Saturn, who observes the grunts through his camera, is disappointed in his grunts, who didn't even lay a scratch. Still, he is grateful that they lured the bodyguards to the spot he wanted to: the range of the weapon. Saturn triggers the weapon, which emits a loud countdown of five seconds. Diamond and Pearl are overwhelmed by the countdown sound, which is echoed far in the city, to Maylene's Gym. The weapon fires, hitting Paka and Uji, as well as Buizel and Burmy, causing their souls to turn visible. Saturn is pleased they have found this weapon, an energy beam they discovered while conducting their plans. In fact, this weapon was never meant to be used by humans, but Saturn is nevertheless pleased to see the bodyguards distorted by the force of this weapon. He declares the two will be captured and deformed for all eternity. Debuts Pokémon *Torterra (Diamond's) *Infernape (Pearl's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters